User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome to the notorious, Captain Goldvane's talk page! Rules Of this page, No bad launguage. No calling me names. No arguing about if someone is Slappy or not. ALWAYS remmber to sign your Posts ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord.' 'Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code.' 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 17:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Invitation Matthew O'malley is not it it. He was kicked out after yesterday's issue. 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 17:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Okay, thanks for clearing that up! And close enough, it's called Vang's Legacy (Quest). Delete? Delete it? 01:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) OCG 'Hello!' 'As you might have seen, the Official Caribbean Government was created. I would like to personally invite you to join. The OCG manages the whole Caribbean and its people. It is an honor to join, and we would be honored if you will join. This government is meant to make the Caribbean a better place, I think many people would like to be part of that. There are many jobs to pick from, just visit the page for more information. Please leave a message on my Talk page stating if you would like to join.' 'We hope to soon have you in our government! ''' 01:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Owner/Founder You Know What Really Grinds My Gears? I don't understand why you want to keep the page. It is insulting people. 20:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Invalid Code The code you gave me was invalid, I left my old guild and know I cant find them either. Sorry but could you make another code please? Thanks, Merry um why dont we just ban the accounts? 02:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) then then we report him for abuse of multiple accounts, among all the other things 02:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Good job on making it in first place on the Feats of Stregnth compotition! Trickster22 20:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Request For Approval Dear , I am requesting permission for my latest blog post contest, Friendliest User Contest. Please respond with the administration decision as soon as possible. ~ Fair Winds, Pirate Rolls Invitation Hello, My name is Captain Shadow Sail, Owner / Founder / and Captain of the Pirate Rolls Government and I am inviting you to join. What We Are About The Pirate Rolls is an organisation that gives every pirate a certain roll based on their standings. The government is meant to organize the Caribbean, to see who is ranking high, and low. Anyone is allowed in, EITC, Navy, etc. But, you must meet the qualifications of the roll you are taking. Please visit Pirate Rolls for more information. If you would like to join, please message me back on my Talk talk page, titling your message: Re:Invitation. In that message please state if you want to join, and what roll you would like to take. For a list of available rolls please visit the Pirate Rolls page. It would be an honor to have you with us in the Pirate Rolls. 15:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, You can be two legends. Would you like to be those two? 17:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The Goldvane Trilogy Um, am I going to make an appearance in the Goldvane Trilogy as king of England in game or something? lol. If it's confidential, like you won't say, that's fine. Excuse me Why cant i open my blog? =This is about what i do. I am a wrestler. i know this has NOTHING to do with POTCO but i think the people need to know= Captain Jim Logan 22:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) TGT I didn't realize you were taking requests last month, I've only been on this wiki three weeks (And already Ranked # 10 XD). I would be good, for I am a nice king. Thanks John E. M. J. Breasly 22:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? Problems and Arguments? what are you talking about? there was like 1 arguement. Captain Jim Logan 00:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) How dare you! How dare you give me a strike! That picture was fine! and it was a joke! And they werent naked you divvy! If you think they were then you need to learn something because next time ill smack some sense into you, boy! I have had enough of this wiki! enough of these admins and their abusive powers and how awful jeffreys situation was dealt with! And you know what im adding the image again because there is nothing wrong with it! and if there is then there is something wrong with you!